


Strays and Waifs

by hariboo



Series: Cami and Connor's Adventures in NOLA [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor O'Connell really changes Camille's life. Well, not really, but a little. Basically, Camille is trying to live her life, but adjustments have to be made for the new man in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays and Waifs

To be clear, Connor coming into her life is unplanned. It sounds cliche but she really did look into his eyes and fall in love at first sight. She ignores Vincent’s knowing smile, because he’s smug when he’s right. She did need someone or something new in her life that wasn’t in some way connected to the supernatural.

Cami’s pretty sure this isn’t quite what he meant, but from his laugh it works out just fine. Afterall it’s his fault that Connor crosses her path. His and Davina’s.

She’s not ready for him at all. Not for his mismatched eyes and how they look at her like she’s best thing in the world, his slightly dirty tricolour hair (it should look terrible and it does, but she’s also charmed by it), and how he licks her wrist so earnestly when she goes to pet him.

[Catahoula Leopard Dogs](http://files.mom.me/photos/2015/05/01/122-101340-catahoula-leopard-dog-look-1430524163.jpg), while “the Louisiana State Dog”, are not the prettiest of breeds at first sight. Some can look downright creepy with their patchwork alopecia looking coats, webbed paws, and eyes that range from icy blue to deep amber, sometimes both at the same time. They are not dogs that you look at and want to pet right away, but Cami can’t help being drawn to the miserable looking pup at the shelter. She and Sean used to have one as kids, that might be a factor in her draw to it. She misses her normal life sometimes. 

Now the reason she’s in the shelter is as strange as most things her life now. Davina is adopting a black cat. She doesn’t say: familiar, but Cami and Vincent looked at each other and he just smiled. Familiars aren’t staples in witches lives as most would think, but there is a history of them. Mostly they’re used to be used relay messages between covens before the age of telephones and text messaging and in very specific instances as sources of extra power and energy.

Witch stuff aside, Cami just think Davina gets lonely in the cemetery and why not get a pet?

That might or might not be Cami projecting.

In the end, Cami, Vincent, and Davina walk into an animal shelter in the Treme and leave with one black cat, one Connor, and a lot of papers about neutering and vaccinations. Vincent shakes his head at both of them, but scratches Connor’s ears making the dog smile up him.

All in all, Cami thinks having Connor in her life will be a good thing. She does needs something that isn’t twisted up in the supernatural drama that is her life and like Davina mentions, it’s probably a good idea for her to have a some sort of guard dog. Nobody can argue that.

-

They stop at a pet store before dropping Davina off at the cemetery so Cami and Davina load up on supplies. Vincent has two cats, he shares then (and thankfully Finn did keep them well fed), and he leads Davina down the aisles pointing out what she’ll need. Davina strokes Powder’s fur, holding the small cat to her chest. Not for the first time Cami remembers how young Davina is. Also, that Powder is an ironic name to give a black cat.

Connor, for his part, follows her faithfully as she grabs him a bed, some bowls, doggy shampoo, a new bright red collar that’ll stand out on his coat nicely, a new leash, several chew toys. Cami lets him nibble on her boot’s laces as she double checks his papers and age as she gets dog food (he’s two years old and was found abandoned by Interstate 10 severely dehydrated and malnourished. He had looked absolutely miserable in his kennel at the shelter until she walked towards him and he lifted his head those eyes catching her. Cami doesn’t want to think what she might or might be projecting _there_.), and barks once when she picks up doggy treats. She grins down at him, because yeah, her boots already have teeth marks but she’s kinda in love.

It takes almost an hour for them to get everything and Cami winces at the total. Davina doesn’t have much of an income seeing as being the 18 year old Regent to nine coven of witches doesn’t pay -- Cami really should talk to Marcel about giving her an allowance -- so she and Vincent spilt that bill between them. Davina flushes in thanks and tucks Powder tight under her chin. The cat paws at her hair. Cami should also talk to Davina about getting a job. Maybe even going to college. Being a witch doesn't mean you can't get your degree. Vincent is living proof.

In the end, Cami’s day does not end up where she thought it would. By midnight she’s got some brand new doggy teeth marks on her coffee table, dog food spilled over by her kitchenette, and a doggy bed that goes unused as Conn climbs on the bed and curls up by her feet. She gave up fighting him by hour three.

His weight by her feet is a nice presence to have.

-

Of course, in the whirlwind of getting Conn Cami forgets about her other guard dog.

Not that she’d ever call Klaus that to his face.

Okay, she would. But only after few drinks. A lot drinks. She’d pretty much have to be plastered to say that to his face, but that doesn’t mean it’s not true.

-

The first of the Mikaelsons to meet Conn is Freya. This comes as no surprise. Rousseau's is dog friendly and Conn is hanging out at the edge of the bar chewing on some coaster -- he chews on everything, it’s been an adjustment -- his tail slapping against the door to the kitchen every once in awhile. Freya walks and slides onto a bar stood, grinning at Cami. Cami waves from the other end of the bar and holds up a finger telling her she’ll be right with her.

Freya’s eyes drift to Conn but she says nothing, just smiles. He's not the first or only dog in the bar. Conn makes people either smile or furrow their brow, his colouring is not the most pleasing at first glance. Most locals grin at him.

“Hey, in the mood for anything particular today,” Cami asks, reaching Freya. Over the course of the last six months she’s been slowly introducing Freya into liquors and cocktails. Tequila was a quick favourite as was any drink with it, but Cami is trying to expand her palette.

“I think I’ll have beer today.”

Cami nods, “Any?”

Freya considers this and then shrugs, “Surprise me.”

“Okay, will do,” Cami laughs, moving down to get a glass. It brings her near Conn, whose head snaps up as she approaches. He gives a little whine, which she’s quickly come to learn means he wants some affection or a treat. She shouldn’t, but he’s been sitting mostly quietly for the past hour and she should take him for a walk soon since she’s working a double today.

She grabs Freya’s glass and pours her drink before she tosses a treat to Conn, who sits up to catch it with his mouth. He's very spry. He can jump clean over her coffee table as they learned the other night. Bye Bye decorative food bowl she spent too much of her last paycheck on.

“Just give me an hour and we’ll go for a walk, buddy.”

He whines again, but drops down when she signals him too. He’s actually been pretty easy to train. Well, her mother’s old carpet might have a few things to say about that, but he hasn't pooped on it again, so Cami is keeping her optimism.

“Oh! He’s yours!” Freya exclaims as Cami hands her drink.

“Yeah, just kinda happened this weekend. Davina was getting a cat and,” Cami shrugs, “next thing I know I got a dog.”

Freya nods in that serious Mikaelson way when she mentions Davina. “That’s good for her,” she says, but doesn’t elaborate. Witch stuff, Cami guesses. “And he’s precious. His name?”

“Conner, but I’ve started calling him Conn. He’s kinda supposed to be a guard dog.” They both look over at Conn and he’s currently pawing at his own nose. He’s fucking adorable. “In theory anyway.”

Freya’s eyes narrow for a second and then she smiles. “I think he’ll be a perfect dog for you, Cami.”

“Don’t tell me you just spelled my dog.”

Freya laughs, shaking her head. “No, just… reading him. Dogs are rarely used in spells anyway. He’s got a good spirit. Brave, just like you.”

Cami purses her lips, unsure, but says nothing. She nods at costumer down the bar. “Thanks, I think. Hey, I’ll be right back.”

Freya nods and sits back on her stool. She stays for the next few hours -- it’s Ladies Night; Cami rakes it in with tips whenever she wear her tank top that dips a little loosely on her very small and sad cleavage. Why did Granny O’Connell curse her so? -- and joins Cami when she takes Conn for a walk. Conn licks her fingers and nuzzles against her legs. Freya is quickly smitten. It’s pretty clear he’s a ladies man.

Cami sure knows how to pick them.

-

When she takes Conn to the church she quickly learns that while mellow and sweet tempered in her daily life, Conn will indeed make a good guard dog. Maybe a great one. He doesn’t stop barking from the minute they reach the church steps, forcibly tugging Cami away when she makes her way up the steps. She has to shush him and, she’s not proud, bribes him with his Miss Piggy squeaky toy as she leads him inside. Marcel and his vampires all wince the second they walk in, Conn’s barks getting louder. He even starts out right growling, baring teeth.

Yeah, he’ll be a fine guard dog.

Cami bends down and pets Conn gently. “It’s okay, bud. Marcel’s okay, he’s a friend. Shh, shh.” She tries to project she's not in distress and keeps him close to her chest. She may have picked up some Doggy Psychology books.

Marcel and Josh have made their way to her, albeit haltingly, and Josh yells over the barks. “Can we compel dogs?”

Cami scowls back, “You’re not compelling my dog! Now get over here so he can smell your hand.”

“What if he bites?”

Cami rolls her eyes, “You’ll heal. Come on! Conner, sit!”

Marcel is already crouching by her, raising an eyebrow. “Recent addition to the family?” He puts his hand out and immediately Conn latches on to it. Cami taps his nose and says no biting, because yes, Marcel is vampire, but he’s also a friend. At least Marcel laughs, and strokes Conn’s neck. Conn still growls and barks, dropping Marcel’s hand, but he's stopped showing off his canines. Slowly, very slowly, the barks subside as Marcel strokes his neck and chest, but there's the definite sound suppressed growls in the air.

“Protective, isn’t he?”

Cami shrugs and smiles, proud. “Apparently.”

“That’s good. Get over here Josh.”

Josh grumbles but makes his way over. “And I thought Powder was a little shit.”

It takes about a full hour for Conn to get comfortable and he’s not growling at Marcel and Josh and the others when they get within five feet of Cami. Most leave because Conn’s barks get to them, but Josh overcomes his fear and Conn overcomes his protective duties when he realises Josh is excellent at tummy rubs. Cami hangs out for a while, getting Conn used to Marcel and Josh but also letting Marcel teach Conn to attack when he sees vampire teeth.

Marcel is taking a sip of water when he bumps Cami’s shoulder as he walks her out. Conn pushes between them. “You know who’s just gonna _love_ you got a new protector?”

“Hmm?” Cami pulls out Conn’s leash and snaps it onto his collar.

He raises his eyebrows all significantly and Cami sighs. Yeah, she’s been trying not to think about it since the minute she walked in the church.

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying he never let me have a dog.”

“ _God_ , but, hey, speaking of terrible parenting have you talked to Davina about college or, I don’t know, maybe getting a job instead of hanging out in the cemetery all day with a cat?”

“ _Cami_.” He says in his My Adoptive Teen Witch Daughter Scares The Crap Out Me tone.

“ _Marcel._ ” _Buck up_ , she tries to project.

“...I’ll go over later tonight.”

Cami grins and kisses his cheek. Conn growls and headbutts Marcel. He’s a good dog.

-

It’s not that Cami starts avoid Klaus after that. Technically, that’s impossible. He’s got a nasty habit of just popping up her house when she least expects it, but according to her sources he’s been busy dealing with whatever drama followed Lucien to town. Her sources being Freya and Marcel, though she hasn’t seen either in a few days. Cami tries not to worry. 

So they just miss each other for a couple of weeks.

Anyway, she’s got Connor now and having a dog is an everyday commitment. He has to have his morning walk at seven am at the latest. After they have breakfast, then they go to work where he chills by the kitchen door on in the back until her lunch break, which used to be spent in a back booth reading, but now the go to the park. Depending on her day she goes back to work or meets up with Vincent to do their work with Kinney. At five she to make sure he has his dinner which happens either at her apartment or in the back room of Rousseau’s. These days Cami tries to be in bed by midnight and then they start their day over again.

Conn’s fairly easy to deal with even though he doesn’t get along that well with other dogs at first, but they’re learning. He also doesn’t like when a lot of cars start honking and it doesn’t take a psychology degree to link that with being left by an interstate. He’s not shy but he’s not incredibly friendly, Cami learns. He likes her though, which is good enough for now. He also likes: pizza crusts, beignets (though he shouldn't have them but Cami left a plate on her coffee table and that, as they say, was that), his rubber Miss Piggy squeaky toy, her boot laces and Powder.

It's funny she came back to the city all alone, with only Uncle Kieran in her life. Now he's gone -- and God, does it hurt to think about -- but now, with Conn in her life, she feels a little less isolated than before. She sees Vincent almost everyday, Freya every once in awhile, and Davina on the weekends. She doesn't adhere the Mikaelsons to any sort of normality, but before, Freya used to call her to babysit Hope every few days. (Elijah she rarely sees, and Klaus, well, she's trying to keep professional.) But now that Hayley’s back Cami hasn’t seen the little girl in weeks.

Snapping Conn’s leash on, she starts leading down towards the compound. More specifically, the apartments across the street. So what if they’re in hearing distance.

“I hope you react better to werewolves than you did vampires,” she mutters. Conn gives her a look like he thinks she’s the most ridiculous person he’s ever met. She’s not sure he’s wrong.

The day is nice and the walk is pleasant. She buys Hayley some flowers. Magnolias.

The street between the two buildings is as lively as ever, a fiddler busking on the corner. Cami can't help but let her eyes drift over to the gates on the left. 

And then:

“Cami!” Hayley pops her out of the window, grinning. She’s got Hope in her arms and the sight makes Cami smile. Happy mom, happy baby. Happy dad is something she’s working on.

“Hey,” she stops short and that when she notices that Conn is tense and silent at her side. He barked like hell was coming when it came to vampires, but werewolves and hybrids are looking like another story. If he can even tell what they are from here. Cami swallows. “Do you mind…” she trails off, waving towards Conn and she watches Hayley’s eyes narrow and consider. Hayley is a lot smarter than the brothers give her credit for, Cami’s well aware. Her instinct both supernatural and maternal are sharper than both care to admit. Cami waits, Conn is tense by her side.

“Come on up!” She grins and waves them forward. Conn, to Cami’s surprise, seems to take to Hayley’s command. Cami’s not sure if a good sign or not, but they head up.

Jackson opens the door and immediately Conn begins growling. Cami tugs him back a little and wonders if some canine alpha male thing. She’s noticed he doesn’t trust men easily.

Jackson blinks and a sound rumbles in chest in response. Cami’s brows raise. “Are you alphaing my dog?”

Conn growls again, and Jackson laughs. “No, just… letting him know who’s boss. Hi, Cami. Those for me?"

“That would be me, and those too,” Hayley interjects, sliding up by Jackson’s side. Conn goes quiet again. Hope babbles happily when she sees Cami, making her smile. It warms her that Hope recognises her and that she seems to associates her face with positive emotions. “Come on in, you two.”

Cami carefully unleashes Conn, but hooks her fingers in his collar for a second. Hayley and Jackson’s nod she lets go and watches amused as he bounds in following Hayley. He hits Jackson with his tail. Cami’s not sure it’s not on purpose. But really her dog? Total ladies man.

-

Conn sits right in front of Hope and Hayley, tongue lolling out, his bright eyes looking at every single move Hope makes as Hayley lightly bounces her on her knee. Hope reaches out and for a quick second Hayley holds her daughter’s hand back, her eyes flitting to Cami.

“It’s okay, I think he likes her.”

In the kitchen Jackson is putting the flowers in a vase and brings around a tray of ice tea. When he sits on Hayley’s other side Conn gives a sharp bark. Hayley laughs.

“Alpha dog, definitely.”

Smirking, Cami reaches out and strokes Conn’s back. He turns his head at her and makes a happy sound. Hope says something close to “dog” and Conn’s head turns back to her. This time when Hope reaches out, Hayley lets her touch the dog’s face. Conn licks little fingers making Hope laugh. Hayley holds Hope securely with one arm as Hope keeps gently petting (and sometimes) missing Conn’s face and neck.

“He’s a sweetie,” Hayley says, reaching out to pet him too.

“Tell that to Marcel and Josh. He bit them,” Cami says, picking up Hope. Conn’s eyes follow them both, tail wagging. 

“Really?”

Cami tells her the story.

She forgot how much she likes spending time with Hayley and Hope. Jackson hovers for a while and then goes deal with some Pack business. Most of the afternoon ends up being spent catching up and sitting on the floor rolling a ball across the floor in a gentle game of catch. Hope and Conn end up following each other depending how has the ball. Hope gains yet another protector. When they fall asleep together, Cami and Hayley pull out their phones at the same time. Then Hayley takes out the big girl drinks. Freya comes over in less that ten minutes when they message her.

-

“So, how’s the new man in your life treating you, Cami?” Freya asks as they walk down the stairs of Hayley’s building.

Cami laughs, reaching down to rub Conn’s head. “So far the best one yet.”

“He seemed to like Hope.” Conn followed the baby around all afternoon like a doting dad.

She snaps the leash on before they step outside, for once not feeling like the night might swallow her up on her way back home. “Born protector, old Connor.”

“It’s an Irish name.”

“We O’Connells are.”

“That is very true.” Freya chuckles and hugs Cami. Freya always smells like burning candle wax. It reminds Cami of church. All the votary candles. Cami hasn’t gone to service since her uncle’s last sermon but she remembers all the rituals. She doesn’t mind Marcel has built his fight club there, everyone in the Quarter believes the church to be cursed now, so someone might as well use it, but she misses what it used to be. She hasn't been to service is a long time.

Turning to walk home, she feels that all too familiar prickle across her neck and forces herself to dismiss it. If he’s watching her she’s not going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him.

Next to her Conn’s growl rumbles deep in his throat making her snicker. “Good boy.”

-

Cami’s brushing her teeth when she hears the growls and barks, and spits out her toothpaste smiling.

“Give him your hand to sniff! I’ll be right out.”

Klaus is by her balcony, his mouth twisted in an annoyed scowl, but he’s not stepping in. He’s eyeing Conn who’s growling and baring his teeth at him.

Cami rolls her eyes. “I told you to give him your hand. He might bite you, but Marcel and Josh got over it.”

Klaus’s eyes snap at her, brows lifting, and then he looks away. Cami presses her lips together, biting the inside of it.

“Tell me you’re joking, love.”

“I read that the breed has issues with other male dogs. Alpha dog stuff,” she doesn’t keep the tease out of her voice. Klaus finally moves from her window -- seriously, why is he such a creeper and why doesn’t she mind as much as she should? Well she knows the answer to that, but let’s not talk about that now. -- and steps around her sofa. Conn’s growl follows him every step of the way.

“Seriously, give him your hand.”

“If he bites me--”

“You will not hurt my dog.” Cami steps forward and pats Conn’s head. He stops growling for a second but snaps his teeth back a Klaus when he moves towards them. “And don’t be a shit. It's unattractive.”

Klaus meets her eyes at that, and Cami stands her ground. He sighs. Sometimes she wonders if he lets anyone else see this annoyed, pelutant side. Probably Elijah. God help them.

Klaus sticks out his hand and Connor’s teeth snap over it hard. Cami winces. She didn’t think he’d bite that hard and taps his nose. He doesn’t let go this time. Cami hisses, “Connor, stop!” Connor growls hard and drops Klaus’s hand. It’s red and bloody and Cami does feel bad.

“Sorry, he didn’t bite Marcel that hard.” She rushes to the kitchen for a towel when Klaus moves back, growling at Conn, who growls back. Glaring at Conn, Klaus shakes his hand out. It’s healed. Like that Cami stops feeling bad and remembers just why she got a guard dog.

“Your bloody dog is doesn’t like me.”

He sounds so pouty, Cami swallows a laugh but doesn’t stop her trek to the kitchen. 

“Do I need to get a violin out or did you bring your own?” She gets some bourbon out and pours two glasses as she calls Connor over. He snaps and barks at Klaus but comes to her. She bends down to check his teeth and they’re a little bloody. She pulls open a drawer and grabs a treat and a little something else. Conn eats it out of her hand, gentle as a puppy.

“You give your dog vervain?”

“Freya told me it was okay. You can’t compel animals, can you?”

Klaus laughs and Cami compartmentalizes how it makes her skin feel flushed. She hands him his drink and sits across from him. Conn comes over and sits by her side, his precious face on her knees. Klaus eyes him and Conn growls lightly until Cami pets him. Klaus scowls.

“I’m always willing to learn new skills.” He shows his teeth to Conn and Conn shows his back. Cami is somehow unsurprised at how this is going.

“Don’t you dare, I like him just how he is.” Curling her feet up on her armchair, she knows she should try to pull this evening towards the professional, but it’s late and her dog bit him. “So I’ve heard you had a busy couple of weeks.”

She watches as he swallows his words with his drink and focuses on where her hand is stroking Conn’s neck. “So, it seems, have you.”

She smiles, because god damn it, he does make her smile. “Davina got a cat.” It really is late so she'll prod about The Strix another day. 

“Starting a menagerie are we?” He says, easy as ever. It shoud be annoying how easy talking to him is, but then again, it’s pretty much all they do.

“Maybe. Marcel did mention how you never let him have a dog.”

“They dislike vampires. Bark incessantly.”

“I noticed. He doesn’t seem to have problem with wolves, or hybrids. He liked Hayley and Hope, and okay, he got a bit testy with Jackson--”

“Maybe the mutt _does_ have taste.”

Cami snorts. “Hey, he’s not a mutt, he’s--”

“Catahoula Leopard Dog,” he downright drawls, doing that annoying smile thing. “Said to be result of the mix breeding of Hernando de Soto’s war dogs who were left behind and started mating with the red wolves of the region. ”

The fact he knows this shouldn’t make her feel anything, it’s just a random fact, but it does. “Aren’t you a fountain of knowledge? I thought Elijah was the only one with the trivia brain.”

He grins, “Well, one does pick up things over the course of a thousand years, love.”

“I’m sure,” she says, and suppresses a yawn. His eyes narrow. By her legs, Conn drops to rest his head on his paws but he doesn’t look away from Klaus once. It’s time to get the point of all this.

“So, what happened that you came over tonight? Because I’m pretty sure you don’t care I just got a dog, no matter how cute he is.”

“Cute…” he starts; deflecting, too, by the way, Cami's not dumb. Still, she raises her eyebrows in warning. “Cute, it is,” he finishes and she nods. “And who’s to say I just didn’t feel a little insulted you came all the way down to the compound and spent your afternoon with across the street with the happy family.”

Oh. So it's that.

“Did you actually?”

“Did I what?”

“Feel hurt hearing Hayley and Jackson play the happy family this afternoon.”

“I’m fairly sure that’s not what I said.”

Cami leans her cheek on hand, watching him. “You either heard me get there or heard Freya come over and chose to eavesdrop. And while that’s an invasion of privacy we’re not going to get into tonight, I do think there was some hurt about being left out of the picture. After all, it’s supposed to be yours.”

“Cami, dear, if you’re implying I’m harbouring jealousy towards Hayley and Jackson, I’m sorry to tell you you have the wrong brother.”

“Maybe not them romantically, but… Happy mom, happy dad, happy baby.”

“He’s not Hope’s father.” The glass in his hand splinters and shatters in his grip. Conn’s head snaps up, his growl a low sound. Klaus looks from the dog to her and crushes the glass. Conn barks, sharp and hard, going to his feet. Cami holds him by the collar.

“It’s okay, buddy, I think you’re gonna have to get used to that.” Cami sighs, unsurprised, and stands to get something to clean up the mess. “Or I’m gonna need to start buying plastic cups.”

She feels both Klaus and Conn stand up to follow her and she turns, holding her hand up. “Stay,” she says. Conn does, Klaus does not. Not that the command was for him, but he wouldn't have regardless. He starts to say something and she shakes her head. “Don’t let my dog step on glass.”

“I’m s--” Klaus starts and she can almost hear the word _sorry_ , but he’s Klaus and so he does his version of it. “He won’t.”

Cami grabs a dustpan and makes quick work of the glass bits. Klaus and Conn stay standing by the chair until she’s done.

“I know he’s not her father, Hayley knows that too. And so does Hope, but Klaus, you just can’t be a dad when it’s about killing people to protect her. I know the current situation is hard. I know there’s something going on you’re not talking about, not to mention there’s still vampire serial killer out there. But, you need to find a middle ground with Hayley. Not for her, not for Elijah, not for you, but for Hope. It’s better for her when her family isn’t fighting each other. It’s safer. Stronger.”

Cami wants to reach up and touch his face, but she’s trying to be professional. She reaches down and rubs at Conn’s head, and smiles at Klaus.

He’s close, a lot closer than she’s let him get lately, but nothing like… Not the point.

“That sounds like you’re asking me to compromise.”

“So you do know the word.”

Klaus raises his brows, mocking, “I’ve come across it, never paid it much attention.”

“Maybe you should start.”

He looks likes he’s about to say something but that’s when Cami’s body betrays her and she yawns.

“And it seems like our time is up for the night.”

“Klaus--”

“Good night, Cami.” He turns to Conn who’s, Cami just notices, as been growling ever since Klaus got near her. As Klaus reaches down to maybe pet him Conn bites at him. With Klaus’s reflects there’s no danger to him though. Cami chuckles awkwardly. Klaus looks both annoyed and pleased, and moves towards the window because, yeah, why use a door?

“Hey, whatever’s been going on, and whatever you’re feeling about being separated from Hope, you know I’m here right? You might not be able to sneak up on me anymore, but I’m still here ready to listen.”

Klaus looks between her and Conn one last time. “Is that why you got him?”

“So you don’t sneak up on me?”

He says nothing, but Cami has learned to read some of his silences. This one she calls: whatever you say you won’t hurt my feelings, because I have none.

She grins, “No, but in this day and age, in this city it never hurts to have little extra backup when it comes to things that go bump in the night. Plus he’s pretty cute. It was love at first sight.”

Klaus’s lip quirk, “Really?”

“What can I say, I’m a sucker,” she says. Holds her breath. And maybe there’s a little too much truth in that statement, because Klaus is now closer again. She never understands how he can get so close and still stay so-- he brushes a phantom piece of hair behind her ear. Cami orders herself not to glance down at his mouth. 

“That, I can assure you, you are most definitely not. Sweet dreams, Camille. I'll see you tomorrow.”

She breaths out. “Good night, Klaus--”

But he’s gone. Damn vampire speed. Conn, however, ambles to her side and rubs his head against her legs. She bends and kisses his head. “Yeah, I know. Mommy’s in trouble.”

He licks at her fingers and she’s pretty sure he’s agreeing. That night she doesn’t even bother to try to get him to sleep on the floor. The next morning she laughs in the middle of pouring cereal when he starts growling at the window. Holding beignets and coffee, Klaus growls back and side steps Conn. It's their unofficial “chat food” and his even more unofficial peace offering. 

“This should not be acceptable payment, you know that right?” Cami says, taking both treats gladly. 

“Shall I take them back then?”

“Don't you dare.” She breaks off a piece of her beignet to Conn who munches on it happily. He doesn't stop growling at Klaus the whole time. 

Maybe Conn was unplanned, but so far the most unplanned things in Cami’s life have been the most interesting. At least she’ll never been snuck up on again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the deal, has there ever been a pet in this verse? No????? unless we count Damon's weird ravens that were never fully explained. Can animals be compelled or were Damon’s ravens a weird one off thing? Did he even compel them or can he just talk to birds like Snow White in OUAT? Who knows. What are the rules on witches and familiars in this verse? Search me. All I know is that if Cami had a dog everything would be 100% cuter and fun and it would hate Klaus.


End file.
